la condena
by avemayoconketchup
Summary: podria ser que ese tipo lograria ayudarlo, podria ser que el fuera la cura a su enfermedad.
1. Chapter 1: el primer encuentro

Su vida se había desmoronado en ese instante, sus manos ensangrentadas y ese cuchillo atravesando el pecho de aquel ser que amaba tanto, el único que quiso ayudarlo, su cuerpo yacía inerte entre los brazos del peliverde "lo siento tanto…" fue lo que dijo entre sollozos mientras sus lagrimas se mezclaban con la sangre que manchaba su pálido rostro.

Capitulo 1: primer encuentro

Eran las 3:30 de la tarde en happy tree un pueblito a mitad de un bosque donde todo el mundo era amable y extrañamente feliz. Un peliverde de ojos color miel oscuro y de mirada amable se paseaba tranquilamente por las calles del pequeño pueblito, saludaba a cada persona que se le cruzaba haciendo un ademan con la mano y sonriéndoles con agrado, en eso estaba cuando sintió un jalón en su cuello y lo único que pudo ver fueron unos manchones verdes y sonrisas codiciosas que corrían con las medallas que hace poco colgaban de su cuello "¡hey! ¡Ladrones, vuelvan aquí con eso!" les grito antes de comenzar a correr tras ellos "¡ayuda! ¡Me robaron!" grito entre jadeos mientras corría tratando de alcanzar a los enmascarados y sin saber cuándo ni de donde, apareció ante los tres peliverdes una silueta de cabellos azules "¿no les da vergüenza? Ya es la decima vez esta semana, y eso que solo estamos a jueves" los gemelos tragaron saliva mirándose entre ellos, el peli azul los tomo por le cuello de sus camisas y los arrastro hacia la otra acera por donde se paseaba un policía, se los entrego y les arrebato de las manos el collar que le habían robado a ese peliverde de mirada amable "nombre: flippy; edad: 23 años; rango: soldado raso… le dedicamos esta condecoración al soldado flippy por haber servido al ejército durante la guerra y ser el único y más joven sobreviviente… wow…" el peliazul quedo perplejo con lo que había leído, tan joven y amable, como podían hacerle eso "muchas gracias, no sabría que hacer sin mi cadena…" le dijo aun jadeante por la carrera de hace rato "no te preocupes, para eso estoy aquí" le dijo en un tono de superioridad pero con un toque de humor y amabilidad, el peliverde se coloco la cadena que el peliazul le había recuperado "no me imagine que personas tan jóvenes fueran enviados sin más ni más a la guerra" le dijo mirándolo con cierta tristeza en sus ojos, el peliverde se exalto un poco al escuchar eso lo único que hizo fue sonreírle "bueno, cuando necesites ayuda solo llámame ¿sí? Mi nombre es splendid, donde quiera que estés yo te escuchare, ¡adiós!" se despidió con una sonrisa antes de salir volando dejando una pequeña briza que movió los cabellos del peliverde "splendid…".

Hola, es el primer fanfic que publico aquí, pero no es el primero que escribo, solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado se que esta algo corto pero, esta historia seguirá, tengo ideas para muchos más, me gustaría poder leer sus criticas y opiniones, eso muchas gracias por leer :3

Los personajes de happy tree friends obviamente no me pertenecen.


	2. Chapter 2: el otro lado del espejo

Capitulo 2: "el otro lado del espejo"

Eran las 4 en punto de la tarde y flippy entraba a la cafetería a la que solía ir todos los días a esa misma hora "bienvenido otra vez flippy" le saludo una chica de largos cabellos color rojizo y ojos color miel que lucían asustados pero amables "hola flaky" le sonrió mientras miraba esa dulce imagen de la chica sonriéndole con cierta timidez "¿te servirás lo mismo de siempre?"; "si, sabes que me encantan los pasteles que haces" le contesto con una sonrisa.

ya habían pasado unos minutos y para no aburrirse, comenzó a leer una revista que había en su mesa, en ese mismo instante una mujer entraba con su pequeño hijo a la cafetería, el niño llevaba consigo un hermoso globo color rojo "mama, quiero un helado" le dijo el pequeño a su madre, el peliverde levanto la vista y lo primero que vio fue el brillante globo rojo, su vista se comenzó a nublar eh inconscientemente comenzó a sonreír "no" fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro, pero por más que tratara de controlar a ese ser, fue inútil, escucho como el globo explotaba, semejante al ruido de un disparo, el pequeño niño comenzó a llorar y por la mente del soldado paso una fugaz imagen del campo de batalla, esa familia era del bando opuesto, jamás se olvidan esas cosas, el llanto de la pequeña niña clamando por su madre quien yacía muerta en el piso, los llantos cesaron después de un fuerte ruido, había sido él, él fue quien los acecino, los calmado ojos miel del peliverde se tornaron fríos y sin brillo, su mirada era atemorizante "tu… deja de llorar niño… me molestas" fue lo que dijo mientras se ponía de pie "oye no le digas eso a mi niño" la mujer abrazo su hijo tratando de calmarlo. Pero el niño no cayo su llanto "si te doy otro globo dejaras de llorar, ¿verdad?" le ofreció el soldado con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro "s-si" el pequeño dejo de llorar y soltó a su madre "ok" el soldado tomo el cuchillo que traía sujeto a su pierna derecha, tomo a la madre del pequeño por lo cabellos y sin piedad fue cortando lentamente el cuello de la mujer, el pequeño miraba perplejo el acto, la mujer pataleaba y gritaba, los comensales del lugar se reunieron todos en la puerta asustados sin poder reaccionar, los gritos de la mujer poco a poco se fueron ahogando y sus movimientos se fueron pausando, un poco de sangre salto al rostro de pequeño "¿mami?" el soldado sujeto la cabeza de la mujer que estaba ya, separada del cuerpo que yacía inerte en el suelo de la cafetería, camino hacia el pequeño y y se la coloco en sus manos "aquí tienes tu globo…" hubo silencio, un grito desgarrador lo interrumpió, la chica había dejado caer la bandeja que lleva en sus manos al ver tal escena, el soldado dirigió si vista a la chica y camino lentamente hacia ella "¿fli-flippy?" la chica tenía sus ojos húmedos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo "tu voz, me irrita…" tomo a la chica por el cuello haciendo que sus pies quedaran en el aire, le miro y sonrió con sed de sangre, paso su cuchillo lentamente por una de las mejillas de la joven "eres molesta" arrojo a la pelirroja al suelo haciendo que se golpeara contra este, lloraba y gritaba por ayuda "¡ya cállate!" la pateaba con fuerza, la pobre chica trataba de protegerse lo más que podía pero le era inútil, la sonrisa del soldado fue convirtiéndose poco a poco en una risa macabra que espanto a todos los del lugar, el pequeño niño dejo caer la cabeza de su madre al mismo instante en que el soldado posiciono su cuchillo en el pecho de la pelirroja "¡ayuda!" y sin demora alguna un ruidoso estruendo interrumpió aquel escalofriante momento, era él, splendid, el peliazul observo el escenario, parecía sacado de alguna película de horror, miro al pequeño de manos ensangrentadas que lo miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos, "déjala ir flippy" tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos ofreciéndole protección "flippy no esta aquí" y con una macabra sonrisa alzó su mano sujetando con fuerza el cuchillo para clavarlo en el pecho de la joven, pero algo se lo impidió, si vista se nublo y su sonrisa se borro de su rostro, nuevamente los dulces y calmados ojos del peliverde aparecieron, vio la escena que acababa de ocurrir, la sangre manchando su ropa, a la pelirroja correr tras el superhéroe y a la gente mirándolo con horror y temor "yo…yo…" dejo caer el cuchillo mientras unas lagrimas caían por su pálido rostro "lo siento mucho…" dijo entre sollozos, corrió hacia el ventanal y lo atravesó haciendo que varios de los comensales gritaran por el estruendo del quiebre del cristal, el peliazul lo siguió con la vista, mirándolo con tristeza y preocupación "flippy…"

Hola otra vez, me demore un poco en subir el nuevo capi pero había tenido una semana de pruebas mortales, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones me dedicare a escribir mas espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, nuevamente gracias :3

Y reitero los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen :p


	3. Chapter 3: El arból

Capitulo 3: "el árbol"

A los minutos después, la policía ya estaba en el lugar recolectando evidencia y sacando el cuerpo decapitado de la mujer, splendid se encontraba fuera del lugar hablando de lo sucedido con un policía "oficial necesito que me haga un favor"

"Lo que digas splendid"

"necesito que olviden este caso" el policía quedo asombrado por lo que acababa de escuchar "¿y cuál sería la razón para hacer algo como eso?" splendid bajo su mirada, recordó lo de esa tarde, los ojos del peliverde eran realmente dulces y amables en cambio hace pocos minutos, su mirada era otra, era como si no fuera el "solo hágalo, yo me encargare de remediarlo, así que no se incumban en esto" le dijo esto con bastante determinación y firmeza, el policía no tuvo más opción que suspirar y bajar la cabeza, después de todo, splendid era el héroe de happy tree.

Por otro lado se encontraban flaky y el pequeño niño "¿se encuentran bien?" la pelirroja se exalto un poco al escuchar esa voz "s-si, gracias por salvarnos…" la chica le sonrió al peliazul quien la miraba con ternura "y tu pequeño, ¿estás bien?" el niño no dijo nada, solo observaba sus manos, splendid lo miro con preocupación "flaky, ¿serias tan amable de cuidarlo mientras tanto?" la pelirroja se sorprendió un poco, pero acepto enseguida haría todo lo necesario para ayudar.

Al día siguiente, todo había vuelto a la normalidad el café estaba siendo restaurado y los pueblerinos se paseaban tranquilamente por las calles, splendid sobrevolaba los cielos de happy tree vigilando y buscando algún rastro de flippy pero no encontró nada, solo se encontró con los gemelos racoon, como se hacían llamar "oigan ya dejen a la señora en paz, devuélvanle su bolso" los gemelos al solo escuchar la voz del superhéroe soltaron el bolso de la pobre anciana y salieron corriendo a toda prisa para no ser alcanzados por el peliazul "idiotas" camino hacia la pobre anciana preguntándole si se encontraba bien y tratando de calmarla, fuera de eso si día fue bastante aburrido.

Ya eran las 5:34 de la tarde, estaba cansado así que comenzó a volar en dirección a su lugar secreto, era una pequeña colina fuera del bosque y lejos del pueblo, donde solo había un gran árbol en la cima, el suelo estaba cubierto por un aromático césped verde y algunas que otra flor le daba color a ese mágico paisaje, si, ese era el lugar perfecto para descansar. Al llegar, una sorpresa lo esperaba, bajo el gran árbol se encontraba flippy, durmiendo tan plácidamente que llegaba a ser casi angelical, splendid para no hacer ruido, comenzó a flotar a unos centímetros del suelo, mientras avanzaba hacia el peliverde pudo notar pequeños pedazos de cristal incrustados en sus brazos y piernas, con mucha delicadeza se sentó a su lado y con sigilo fue removiendo cada uno de los cristales, le saco la chaqueta ensangrentada y le coloco la que el traía puesta, le acaricio los cabellos y se recostó a su lado a esperar a que despertara. Los ojos de peliverde se comenzaron a abrir lentamente y al ver al peliazul durmiendo a su lado se incorporo los más rápido que pudo del susto que le dio verlo allí, suspiro al ver que su contrario no desertaba, llevo sus manos a su rostro, masajeando un poco sus ojos para así poder estar más atento, se miro su ropa no era la de él, el polerón que llevaba puesto era de un color celeste y estaba hecho de un material bastante suave "¿Por qué hace esto?" se dijo así mismo en un susurro observando de reojo al superhéroe, este ya había despertado y lo miraba con una dulce sonrisa, el peliverde se ruborizo un poco al encontrarse con la mirada de su contrario "¿ya estas mejor?" le pregunto incorporándose a su lado

"creo que si…" le dijo en un suspiro bajando su mirada

"los policías no te harán nada, habla con ellos" flippy lo miro con el seño fruncido splendid se asusto un poco, pero al ver los ojos de peliverde, se calmo al notar que seguían siendo dulces y amables

"no tienes que hacer esto… de mi no conseguirás nada" trato de ponerse de pie paro algo se lo impidió, splendid lo sujetaba mirándolo bastante serio

"yo no busco nada a cambio, solo quiero ayudarte" flippy no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, volvió a fruncir el seño soltándose del agarre de splendid

"¿y por qué quieres ayudarme? ¿Eh?" splendid le sonrió y dirigió su mirada a ese despejado cielo en atardecer

"es porque, cuando te vi ayer en la tarde, note algo en tus ojos… son demasiado dulce y amables… demasiado, tuviste que pasar por cosas horribles en la guerra…" flippy dejo de fruncir el seño y lo miro con real asombro al escucharlo decir eso, era el primero que veía mas allá de su exterior "¿como… como es que tu… pudiste ver atravez de mi?" splendid volteo su mirada a los ojos de flippy y sonriéndole con dulzura le dijo "no lo sé… solo lo hice…" flippy no lo podía creer, sus ojo se comenzaron a humedecer y sin pensarlo dos veces estallo en llanto

"¡hey! N-no llores, ¿hice algo malo?, lo siento, oye, ¿estás bien?" splendid no sabía qué hacer, trataba, sin éxito, de calmar a flippy, pero este solo le respondía con sollozos y mas llanto

"es… es solo que…eres el primero que me dice algo como eso…" le dijo entre sollozos desesperados, splendid solo pudo sonreír y suspirar de alivio, tomo con delicadeza las manos de su contrario mientras trataba de encontrar eso dulces ojos "yo te ayudare te protegeré, puedes confiar plenamente en mi" su vista era borrosa por culpa de las lagrimas, pero estaba seguro que splendid le había sonreído, la calidez y la suavidad del tacto de las manos de su contrario sobre las suyas lo afirmaba, cerro sus ojos y por un instante pudo sentir paz, sintió una calidez en su pecho y unos calmados latidos en su oído, su olfato se embriagaba con aquel aroma que había percibido hace unos momentos, pero que ahora estaba más cerca, unos brazos lo rodeaban haciéndolo sentir cada vez más en paz, no dudo ni un instante en corresponder aquel abrazo que lo hizo sentir seguro por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Creo que quedo algo largo :p pero bueno, lamento haberme tardado en subirlo, estaba de viaje así que no podía xD espero que hayan disfrutado leer y que no se hayan enredado leyendo, separe los diálogos que estaban más juntos los otros no :p, me gustaría leer sus opiniones y sus criticas me seria de mucha ayuda para ir mejorando :3 muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capi n.n

(los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen :3)


	4. Chapter 4: en la noche

Capitulo 4: "en la noche"

Era sábado y para el peliverde, todo había sido completamente normal, desde que había hablado con splendid aquella tarde, se sentía más seguro y confiado.

Se preparaba para dormir y, como siempre, cerraba todas las puertas con llave por seguridad, todas las ventanas de su casa tenían barrotes, acepto las de su cuarto, aquellas tenían vidrios balísticos, por más que intentara romperlas no podría. Subía tranquilamente las escaleras, entro a su habitación y le puso llave como a las otras puertas, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar.

"oye flippy… me has dejado abandonado ¿o qué?"

volteo su vista con temor hacia su derecha, no pudo creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, en el espejo que se encontraba apoyado sobre la pared estaba EL, lo observaba con esos ojos color miel casi amarillos, llenos de maldad y sed de sangre

"¿q-que quieres?..." flippy retrocedía poco a poco, aunque sabía que eso no le serviría de nada, su reflejo estaba escapando del espejo

"solo quería saber si no te habías olvidado de mi…" su tono de voz trato de imitar inocencia, pero junto con su macabra sonrisa solo causo que flippy tropezara y cayera de espaldas al suelo, su reflejo se abalanzó sobre el tomando el cuchillo que traía sujeto a su pierna derecha, lo amenazo con este colocándoselo en su garganta "shhh… no te asustes… solo quiero divertirme un poco…" paso con lentitud el cuchillo por una de las mejillas de su alter ego "me dejaste encerrado por mucho tiempo y una vez que por fin logro salir, ¡tu vienes y me encierras de nuevo!… deja de jugar a que no te hago falta… ¡sabes que me necesitas!" tomo a flippy por el cuello de su polera y lo comenzó a golpear sin piedad, lo pateaba y le propinaba cortes en sus brazos y piernas

"tú sabes que no es verdad, ¡tú me necesitas a mí, yo te cree y puedo desacerté cuando quiera!" flippy le escupió en el rostro manchándolo con la sangre que salía de su labio inferior

"me las pagaras…"

"sabes que si me matas tú te irás conmigo…"

"y quien dijo que te mataría… eso sería como ayudarte… y no te será tan fácil desacerté de mi…" empuño el cuchillo con fuerza y lo clavó en la pierna izquierda de flippy, haciendo que este lanzara un grito desgarrador, su vista se nublo, pero pudo ver entre las sombras que cubrían la habitación, como su reflejo se mofaba a carcajadas mientras volvía al espejo de donde había salido, saco el cuchillo de la herida y como por inercia se puso de pie y con furia clavó el cuchillo a una lado del espejo, miro su reflejo y con mucha más furia lo arrojo al suelo haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos, apoyo su cabeza contra la pared, sus piernas ya no daban para mas y poco a poco fue cayendo al suelo "¿Por qué?… ¿¡por que mierda me tienes que atormentar así!?" sus lagrimas no pudieron ser contenidas ni sus sollozos ser callados, todo se había derrumbado en ese instante, aquella paz de hace solo unos minutos, era ya solo un absurdo recuerdo.

Como pudo llego hasta su cama y se recostó en esta, no quería vendarse las heridas que su alter ego le había dejado por todo su cuerpo, la herida en su pierna sangraba manchando las sabanas de su cama "quizás… esta sea la solución…" pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos y caía lentamente en ese abismo sin fin a que todo el mundo llama sueño, pero justo en el instante en el que creía que tocaba el fondo, un estruendo lo interrumpió, se incorporo como pudo en su cama y lo primero que vio fue a splendid tirado en el piso y un pontón de pedazos de su ventana esparcidos por toda la habitación, mientras que por el marco sin cristal entraba otro ser, tenia los cabellos rojizos y llevaba un antifaz color azul "vamos splendid, ¿no que me ganarías?..." el pelirrojo fijo su vista en flippy observándolo minuciosamente "oye… ¿te encuentras bien?" flippy no se esperaba esa clase de pregunta por parte de él

"déjalo en paz splendont… "

"oh… pero miren quien revivió…" el peliazul miro con furia a su contrario, haciendo que este se asustara un poco y comenzara a sonreír por nerviosismo "bueno, no te enojes, no le eh hecho nada… como sea, mejor me voy solucionaremos esto mañana" y sin más ni más se fue, dejando solos a los dos.

"¿estás bien flippy?" se acercó al peliverde con bastante preocupación, pero al estar más cerca pudo notar la gran herida en su pierna izquierda "¿¡quien te hizo esto!?" el peliazul rompió la parte inferior de su polera y vendo lo más rápido que pudo la pierna del peliverde

"detente… no lo hagas splendid…" flippy trataba de detenerlo pero sus fuerzas no daban abasto para más

"¿¡quien te hizo esto!?, ¡dime!, lo acecinaré… ¡lo juro!" splendid estaba más que alterado y en su mirada se lograba notar la preocupación y la furia

"pues adelante… mátame…¡ vamos, lo juraste, mátame!" flippy no puedo contener sus lagrimas, splendid lo miro confundido y sorprendido, quiso hablar pero su voz no salió

"lo siento… no quise decirte eso, es solo que… tengo miedo… otra vez…" splendid no hizo nada más que abrazarlo, flippy cerró sus ojos y correspondió aquel abrazo

"no… no fuiste tú flippy…" le susurro en su oído provocándole un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas "tu ahora me tienes a mi… y yo no te voy a dejar caer… te protegeré, pase lo que pase, no te abandonare…" lo miro a los ojos mientras que con sus manos sujetaba el rostro del peliverde, este solo cerro sus ojos dejando caer las pocas lagrimas que habían quedado en su parpado inferior, splendid se fue acercando lentamente al rostro de flippy, torpemente rozo con sus labios los del peliverde uniéndolos en un dulce beso, flippy abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir los labios de su contrario sobre los suyos, se exalto aun más la sentir la lengua traviesa de splendid tratado de pasar por entre sus labios, el peliverde trataba de separarlo pero le era inútil sus fuerzas ya habían mermado y splendid ya había conseguido juntar sus lenguas, podía notarse la inexperiencia de flippy en estas cosas, el peliazul jugaba con su lengua haciendo que flippy dejara salir leves gemidos y jadeos que solo eran perceptibles al oído del héroe, el oxigeno ya les comenzaba a hacer falta pero splendid no planeaba dejarlo ir aun, flippy se separo como pudo del peliazul dejando solo un delgado hilo de saliva que conectaba sus bocas, tomo aire y miro sonrojado a su contrario

"lo siento… creo que mejor me voy…" dijo el peliazul poniéndose de pie y tratando de no cruzar su mirada con la de flippy

"oye, espera…" flippy trato de levantarse pero había perdido mucha sangre, sus piernas cedieron haciéndolo caer en los brazos se splendid

"flippy… flippy" cada vez lo escuchaba mas y mas lejos

"ah… su aroma… su voz…" pensó mientras todos sus sentidos se hundían lentamente en el coma.

Hola que tal! :3 me demore en subir el capitulo ya que tuve algunos problemillas y quería asegúrame de que este capi no tuviera faltas ortográfica y si tiene alguna mis más sinceras disculpas . pero bueno espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo :3 me gustaría saber sus opiniones y sus criticas muchas gracias por leer :D

(los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen :3) lo voy a repetir cuantas veces sea necesario xD


	5. Chapter 5: eclipse, parte 1

Capitulo 5: "eclipse, parte 1"

El sol pasaba por aquellas cortinas blancas dando a ver pequeñas partículas de polvo flotando por el aire de la habitación, los ojos del peliverde se abrieron lentamente al sentir el calor de la luz en sus parpados, sintió una calidez en su mano derecha y un insistente pitido resonaba en sus oídos miro a su izquierda y se fijo en aquella maquina causante de ese, no tan molesto, sonido, miro a su derecha y noto al causante de esa calidez en su mano, era splendid, dormía plácidamente apoyado en la camilla sosteniendo la mano de flippy.

"splendid…" susurro, el héroe abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz de flippy susurrar su nombre.

"¡fli-flippy!" el peliazul se incorporo de inmediato, se lograba ver la emoción y la felicidad reflejadas en su rostro y en su mirar.

"que… ¿Dónde estoy?"

"estas en un hospital, te has pasado 2 semanas inconsciente, el doctor dijo que era producto de un shock más que por la pérdida de sangre" a flippy se le vino a la mente todo lo de esa noche, su reflejo saliendo del espejo, los cortes, los golpes, las palabras, tomo sus cabellos con fuerza a la vez que cerraba sus ojos para no dejar salir las lagrimas

"flippy" splendid lo abrazo dejando inmóvil al peliverde, este abrió sus ojos sorprendido pero se dejo llevar al sentir la esencia del héroe, cerro sus ojos y ante ellos paso la imagen de aquel beso. "vas a estar bien flippy… yo estoy aquí" otra vez se repetía la escena, los dos cara a cara, muy cerca al uno del otro, sus miradas totalmente perdidas en los ojos del otro, pero hubo algo diferente, esta vez splendid solo le sonrió y se alejo de él, flippy quedo algo desconcertado, se incorporo muy lentamente en la camilla mirando como splendid le sonreía con dulzura "¡auxilio una casa se está quemando!" gritaron desde afuera.

"lo siento, tengo que ir a ayudar…" splendid acarició los cabellos de flippy y beso su frente antes de salir por la ventana, el insistente pitido se hizo más rápido a la vez que las mejillas del peliverde se tornaban de un leve carmín.

Era ya la noche y en el hospital, apagaban las luces, flippy aun estaba despierto, sentado en la camilla miraba sus manos y sus brazos, llenos de vendas y en su dedo índice el pulsometro conectado a ese monitor cardiaco que emitía ese punzante y repetitivo sonido, la ventana estaba semi abierta dejando entrar una suave brisa que movía las cortinas en un vaivén hipnotizante, flippy cerró sus ojos y suspiro despreocupado.

"flippy… ¿te puedo acompañar?" abrió sus ojos de golpe y dirigió su vista al origen de aquella voz, en la ventana, con la redonda y brillante luna de fondo estaba el, splendid, sintió como si fuera una especia de sueño, la poca luz que la luna proporcionaba, el viento moviendo sus cabellos y de paso las cortinas, esa deslumbrante y dulce sonrisa, le hacían creer que se trataba de eso, solo un simple sueño

"¿y?... ¿puedo hacerte compañía?" Pregunto de nuevo el peliazul haciendo que flippy entrara en la realidad.

"a-ah… si…" el pitido de la maquina comenzó a hacerse más rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para preocuparse.

"la luna esta hermosa, ¿no te parece?" le dijo mientras se sentaba a una orilla de la camilla

"si, está realmente hermosa"

"¿te han contado la historia de cómo nació?"

"¿eh?... no…"

"¿quieres que te la cuente?" le sonrió mientras que con sus dedos rosaba suavemente los de flippy "o-ok" desvió su mirada algo avergonzado, trataba de mantenerse sereno, no quería que su corazón comenzara a latir muy fuerte

"bueno, todo comenzó una mañana, cuando el príncipe daba luz y vida al nuevo mundo creado, ese era su trabajo, ayudar a preservar la vida en la tierra, el príncipe había empezado a fijarse que todas las criaturas de la tierra tenían una pareja y se veían felices, a él le daba algo de envidia ver que todas las criaturas de la tierra tenían un compañero menos él, así que muy enojado fue a reclamarle a su padre, el rey, y con tono determinante le dijo –todas aquellas criaturas a las que creaste y me encomendaste cuidar, tienen a un ser a su lado quien les hace compañía, ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener una también?- el padre del príncipe quedo sorprendido con lo que su hijo le estaba pidiendo, lo miro y con seriedad le dijo –no será fácil hacerte una compañera, ten claro eso, si la quieres tendrás que darme un mechón de tu luz y yo me encargare del resto, eso sí, no te aseguro que vaya a querer estar contigo- el príncipe acepto aun con la advertencia y sin demora alguna le dio a su padre un mechón de su luz, paso así el tiempo y el príncipe estaba cada vez mas y mas nervioso, ansiaba conocer a quien su padre había creado para él, por fin después de una larga espera el padre le dio a conocer su obra, el príncipe se enamoro al primer contacto visual con la joven, ella estaba cubierta por suaves y blancos velos, su cabello era largo y plateado, sus ojos de un color miel tan intenso que no pasaban de ser percibidos bajo aquel velo que cubría su rostro, el príncipe se acerco a ella y le confesó sus sentimientos, la chica se asusto y corrió despavorida, el príncipe corrió tras ella, sintió en su mejilla una gota de lo que parecía ser agua y es que la chica estaba llorando, dejando a su paso brillantes gotitas que quedaban flotando en el aire"

"estrellas…"

"… el príncipe no dejo de perseguirla y de repetirle lo mucho que la amaba, a la chica esto no parecía molestarle, de hecho le parecía hasta divertido en algunas ocasiones, pero aun así no paraba de correr y el príncipe seguía tras ella, formando así un ciclo de luz y oscuridad"

"el día y la noche…"

"… paso así un largo periodo de tiempo y los dos aun seguían en su carrera, pero algo paso ese día, el príncipe le grito a la chica –yo de verdad te amo, así que por favor deja de huir, y si sigues corriendo, yo seguiré atrás de ti, porque te amo- la chica se detuvo y se volteo hacia donde estaba el príncipe, no estaban muy lejos el uno del otro así que la chica descubrió su rostro dando a ver su inigualable belleza, el príncipe sintió que se había enamorado otra vez de ella, se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro y en un ferviente abrazo, sus labios de unieron dando paso a unos desenfrenados minutos de locura y pasión desesperada"

"un eclipse…"

"así es… luego de esos cortos minutos que para ellos dos habían sido horas, la chica se separo y con lagrimas en sus ojos prosiguió la carrera y el príncipe tras ella, ansiando nuevamente el frenético reencuentro…" splendid miro a flippy a los ojos y los roces en sus manos pasaron a ser carisias más marcadas "dime flippy… tu… ¿quisieras ser mi luna?..." flippy no supo que decir, todo era tan repentino, ni siquiera sabía si lo que sentía por él era amor, su corazón se acelero y eso lo dio a notar la maquina, splendid sonrió ante la reacción que había producido en flippy, este se sonrojo al ver que ya era obvio, splendid coloco su frente en la de su contrario haciendo que sus narices chocaran de vez en cuando "te amo flippy…" primero rozo sus labios y al ver que flippy no oponía resistencia, los beso con pasión, el monitor emitía cada vez más rápido el pitido, flippy se desconecto de este, dejando que la maquina emitiera el mismo pitido pero sin pausas, splendid abrazo a flippy mientras que con su lengua trataba de encontrar la de su contrario, flippy correspondió el abrazo posando sus manos en el cabello de splendid y empujándolo hacia él para así profundizar el beso, splendid lo acariciaba por sobre la delgada bata de hospital, provocándole a flippy ligeros espasmos y gemidos, la falta de oxigeno no les importo, seguían tan inversos en el beso, enredando sus leguas tan frenéticamente que ya era casi imposible identificar cual era de cual, splendid metió su mano por debajo de la bata de flippy acariciando su espalda de arriba abajo, tan delicadamente como si se tratara del pétalo de una delicada rosa, flippy se separo de splendid al sentir sus manos en su piel "flippy… déjame poseerte…" le dijo esto entre jadeos que le provocaba la falta de aire, miraba a flippy con una expresión de angustia, como si estuviera preparado para una negación, flippy jadeaba, estaba sobre excitado y su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, así que solo actuó por instinto y sin aviso, beso otra vez a splendid dando a ver como sus lenguas jugaban traviesamente buscándose la una a la otra.

Continuara… problem e_e

Hola que tal :3, paso tiempo eh?, bueno por fin el capitulo 5 está aquí, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si, soy malo los deje con las ganas de leer mas xDDD pero calma que en el siguiente se viene toda la acción e_e gracias por sus reviews y sus favoritos de verdad me hacen muy feliz :'D muchas gracias por leer y no me queda más que decir, me gustaría leer sus opiniones y criticas, adiós y nuevamente gracias :3

(Los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen :3)


	6. Chapter 6: eclipse, parte 2

Capitulo 6: "eclipse, parte 2"

Splendid descubrió a flippy a la vez que se posicionaba sobre él, este se dejaba llevar cada vez más con cada rose, con cada beso, el peliazul beso su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas que evidenciaban su paso por aquellos lugares, bajo sus besos hacia su abdomen provocándole a flippy la aceleración de su respiración, bajo aun mas hasta llegar a sus piernas, dejando en estas las mismas marcas que en su cuello.

La luna comenzó a ser cubierta por una sombra, flippy gemía con cada rose que splendid le daba con su lengua, este introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada de flippy provocando en este, un no tan leve, espasmo "se siente extraño…" el peliverde se aferraba a las sabanas con fuerza, splendid movía sus dedos en forma circular eh introducía otro dedo cada vez que la entrada de flippy se dilataba, este soltó un sonoro gemido al sentir el tercer dedo entrar, tapo su boca con sus manos al darse cuenta del vergonzoso sonido que acababa de salir de entre sus labios "flippy, necesito que me mires, concéntrate solo en mi…" flippy asintió con la cabeza y splendid comenzó a introducirse dentro del peliverde, este comenzó a gritar pero fue callado por un beso de su contrario.

"duele… mucho…" le dijo entre gemidos y lagrimas.

"tranquilo… no te pongas tenso…" splendid trataba de entrar por completo mientras tranquilizaba a flippy, este gritaba cada vez más fuerte "flippy relájate…" splendid lo acariciaba y besaba su cuello para tratar de tranquilizarlo, este dejo de gritar pero su respiración estaba más que acelerada, inhalaba y exhalaba con desesperación "¿es… tu primera vez por aquí?" le pregunto el peliazul aun sin moverse.

"¡claro que si idiota!..." le grito con su respiración agitada y lagrimas en sus ojos.

"me alegra ser el primero…" lo beso en los labios, esto hizo que la respiración de flippy se calmara y una vez splendid se dio cuenta de eso, comenzó a embestirlo con delicadeza, flippy gemía con cada embestida que splendid hacia.

La luna estaba casi completamente cubierta por aquella sombra, la habitación se sumió en completa oscuridad, solo se lograba escuchar los jadeos y los gemidos de los dos cuerpos, la luna quedo cubierta por completo, "s-splendid… ya… no… ¡ya no más!" flippy clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del peliazul, provocándole una extraña sensación de placer y dolor.

"solo un… un poco mas…"

"no… ya… ya no…" rasguño con fuerza la espalda de splendid mientras se venía manchando su sudoroso abdomen, splendid jadeo al sentir aquel rasguño en su espalda, aumento la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas y en poco tiempo se vino dentro de flippy, provocándole a este un ligero gemido al sentir correr el liquido dentro de él.

La sombra se alejaba de la luna, splendid se recostó a un lado de flippy "lamento haberme venido dentro… de verdad lo siento" le dijo con la respiración aun agitada y con un cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

"se sintió asqueroso… pero no estuvo mal…" le respondió desviando la mirada con un evidente sonrojo que cubrió hasta sus orejas, splendid sonrió y tomo el pulsometro que estaba a los pies de la camilla, lo examino unos momentos y se lo coloco en el dedo índice a flippy, la maquina enseguida comenzó a sonar muy rápido, flippy se volteo de golpe y miro muy ruborizado a splendid este lo beso y lo abrazo contra su pecho, el peliverde logro escuchar su corazón, estaba igual de acelerado que el suyo, sonrió y cerro sus ojos dejándose acunar por los latidos de aquel corazón.

La luna iluminaba la habitación marcando las siluetas de los muebles del lugar, era casi irreal la forma en que aquella luz enmarcaba los dos cuerpos sobre la cama, haciendo brillar las pequeñas gotitas de sudor que habían quedado en las extremidades de los cuerpos semi desnudos, la cortina se movía al compas del viento dándole ese toque típico de un sueño "un sueño…" susurro dormido en el pecho del peliazul que aun estaba despierto, contemplándolo y besándolo de vez en cuando y repitiéndole unas palabras que no pensó, volvería a repetir, "te amo…"

Lo siento . me demore bastante en subir el capitulo, pero aquí lo tienen :3 de verdad lo siento pero el colegio me quita mucho tiempo, así que comenzare a subir los capítulos los fines de semana, me tomara tiempo acostumbrarme a la nueva rutina así que no desesperen que aun no llega le fin de este fic ;3 muchas gracias por leer y me gustaría leer sus opiniones y criticas, se los agradecería mucho :3 gracias otra vez y espero que hayan disfrutado de capitulo :3

(Los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen :3)


	7. Chapter 7: pulso

Capitulo 7: "pulso"

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, se incorporo en la camilla, el insistente pitido llenaba la habitación, la ventana estaba abierta y el estaba completamente limpio "así que, realmente fue un sueño…" se dijo a si mismo mientras recordaba todo lo que supuestamente había soñado, toco sus labios al recordar los besos que desenfrenadamente había recibido "splendid…" susurro, cerro sus ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, en ese mismo instante el ente azul apareció por la ventana. "¿Me llamaste?" le dijo con una dulce sonrisa, flippy se asusto al sentir la voz del peliazul desde la ventana.

"no… no pensé que me escucharías, solo susurre tu nombre…" se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"tengo un oído súper agudo, puedo escuchar hasta cuando cae un alfiler en una habitación a kilómetros de aquí" flippy desvió la mirada tratando de calmarse y de controlar los latidos de su corazón "y… ¿por qué susurraste mi nombre?" los latidos de flippy comenzaron a descontrolarse, la maquina lo dio a notar, flippy se deshizo del pulsometro en su dedo, splendid solo sonrió "¿por qué te sacas el pulsometro?" flippy no respondió, solo desvió la mirada "vamos, póntelo" splendid comenzó a flotar por encima de flippy, comenzaron a forcejear, splendid podía perfectamente volver a colocarle el pulsometro sin mayor esfuerzo, pero no lo hizo, quería ver que tan divertido era pelear con flippy, este esquivaba al peliazul, ocultaba sus manos, splendid se las sujetaba y trataba de ponerle el pulsometro "dime, ¿por qué no quieres ponerte el pulsometro?" flippy no respondió, solo desviaba su mirada "es por lo mismo de anoche?" flippy se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

"¿lo de anoche?" se hizo el desentendido.

"¿que no te acuerdas?... que malo eres, y yo que puse todo mi corazón en hacerlo bien y que te gustara…"

"¡cállate!, ¡no digas esas cosas!" lo miro con el ceño fruncido, splendid sonrió con malicia pervertida, muy suavemente se poso sobre flippy, acerco su rostro a una distancia peligrosa

"anoche… tu y yo, hicimos el amor… te lo digo por si no lo recuerdas…" lo beso en los labios, flippy trato de retroceder pero el respaldo de la camilla se lo impidió, el peliazul aprovecho el instante para colocarle el pulsometro, el monitor cardiaco comenzó a emitir el pitido, estaba más que acelerado, splendid se sonrió y lo miro con dulzura, flippy ya parecía tomate de lo rojo que estaba

"yo… pensé que había sido un sueño…"

"no lo fue…" le acarició la mejilla mientras comenzaba a flotar nuevamente "me llamaste ¿por qué recordaste eso no es así?" flippy lo miro a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza "que dulce…"

"¿quieres callarte estúpida ardilla?"

"¿ardilla?"

"si ardilla"

"¿y por qué ardilla?"

"porque eres ruidoso y molesto ¡como una maldita ardilla!" splendid estallo en carcajadas al escuchar eso "¡deja de reírte idiota!" splendid choco contra el techo pero no paro de reír, el doctor entro a la habitación y observo aquel escenario, flippy colorado como tomate y con el pulso vuelto loco y a splendid muerto de la risa pegado el techo

"¿qué paso aquí?"

"do-doctor…" flippy trato de recuperar la compostura y splendid dejo de reír

"Sr. Splendid ¿quiere por favor poner sus pies en la tierra?" splendid se dejo caer al suelo, mientras el doctor examinaba a flippy

"¿me podrías explicar porque tu pulso se acelero tanto?" flippy se volvió a sonrojar y miro con el ceño fruncido a splendid "fue culpa de él"

"Sr. Splendid, le ruego que no altere al Sr. Flippy" splendid solo desvió la mirada "ahora, lo veo mucho mejor y la herida esta cicatrizando muy bien, lo podremos dar de alta de aquí a tres días, por ahora solo descanse" el doctor volvió a cubrir a flippy "por cierto, tienes unas marcas en tus piernas… ¿estuviste golpeándote?" flippy recordó lo de la noche anterior y nuevamente se sonrojo

"no, no que yo sepa" miro de reojo a splendid a quien se le comenzó a parecer interesante el techo del lugar

"bueno… cualquier cosa, ese botón a tu lado izquierdo, si lo aprietas, vendrá una enfermera"

"ok, gracias doctor…" cerró la puerta y nuevamente quedaron solos "oye estúpida ardilla, dime como mierda conseguiste limpiar todo" splendid solo sonreía maliciosamente

"soy súper splendid, puedo hacer lo que quiera"

"a mí no me vengas con esas mierdas ardilla, dime como lo hiciste" splendid se asusto un poco, por in instante sintió como si quien le estuviera hablando fuera el otro y no flippy

"bueno… solo me escabullí en la bodega, saque nuevas sabanas y una nueva bata para ti, volví y cambie todo, tú estabas más que dormido así que no sentiste nada" flippy aun lo miraba con el ceño fruncido pero su mirada era como si estuviera analizando algo

"ok, te creo…" se volvió a acostar y se cubrió con las sabanas dándole la espalda a splendid

"¿qué haces?"

"duermo"

"pero yo aun sigo aquí"

"y eso a mí que" desde afuera se escucharon unos gritos

"¡ayuda, me robaron!"

"creo que te necesitan…" splendid miro con detalle como las sabanas marcaban la definida silueta de flippy

"volveré" le beso la mejilla y se despidió con una sonrisa, flippy se volteo y alcanzo a ver como splendid saltaba desde la ventana

"idiota" susurro mientras se volvía a acomodar en la camilla.

"hey… te ves más feliz de lo usual…" le dijo lifty quien colgaba de la mano izquierda de splendid

"si… llega a dar miedo…" dijo shifty quien colgaba de la mano derecha de splendid

"si… lo que pasa es que ustedes no saben lo que es estar enamorado" los dos gemelos se miraron y luego miraron a splendid

"tonto" dijeron al unísono, splendid frunció el ceño y con fuerza comenzó a volar verticalmente, los gemelos gritaban espantados al ver como se separaban del suelo, cuando el peliazul llego a una altura considerable los soltó "¡ahhhhh!" splendid los sujeto justo a unos centímetros del suelo "estar enamorado no tiene nada de malo, ¿verdad?"

"¡no, claro que no!"

"te felicitamos splendid"

"¡ahora, por favor déjanos ir!" lo último lo dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, casi llorando lo gritaron, splendid solo estallo en carcajadas "está bien, solo porque estoy de buen humor, ¡largo de mi vista estúpido mapaches!"Los soltó, estos cayeron al suelo y como pudieron se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a correr a toda prisa a ocultarse en algún lugar lejos de splendid "ah… el amor"

Lo siento tanto . no era mi intención tardarme en subir el capitulo, pero la escuela me tiene corto de tiempo e_e, como sea aquí lo tienen :3 muchas gracias por leer me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones y criticas :3 a y por cierto, acabo de subir un nuevo fic de shingeki no kyojin e_e solo por si lo quieren leer eso adiós y gracias nuevamente por leer n_n


	8. Chapter 8: en el limbo

Capitulo 8: "en el limbo."

Los tres días se habían pasado más rápido de lo que se había imaginado, el peliazul lo esperaba e la entrada principal del hospital

"te ayudo con eso" tomo el bolso que flippy llevaba en su mano derecha

"gracias…"

"Ho-hola… flippy…" la pelirroja lo saludo con temor

"flaky…" el solo le sonrió, a pesar de lo que le había hecho ella estaba allí, acompañándolo

"Sr. Splendid. Mire, mire, una flor azul…" el pequeño niño se detuvo frente a flippy, se le quedo mirando un rato son decir nada

"Sr. Splendid…él… él es… él…" la voz del niño se escuchaba como si estuviera a punto de romper en llanto

"tranquilo, él no es" splendid tomo al niño en sus brazos, este no despegaba su vista de flippy, el peliverde desviaba su mirada, era incomodo, todo lo que le había hecho a ese pobre niño no tenia perdón

"flippy, no fuiste tú" poso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de flippy, este lo miro con aquellos ojos llenos de dulzura, y tan calmados como el mar después de una peligrosa tormenta

"tiene razón, no es él… sus ojos son muuuuuy tiernos, como los míos, ¡mira, mira!" el niño tomo el rostro de splendid girándolo hacia él para que lo mirara, la escena, a los ojos de flippy, parecía algo así como, el padre dulce y tierno junto a su hijo, el vivo reflejo de la personalidad del padre, sin darse cuenta sonrió al ver aquella imagen

"pa-parecen padre e hijo…" musito flaky

"en ese caso… ¡flippy será la mama!" splendid apunto al peliverde

"¡sí!" grito entusiasmado el niño

"¿¡que!?" grito flippy dejando caer la muleta que llevaba bajo su brazo izquierdo, flaky cubrió su boca tratando de disimular la risilla burlesca que en ese instante la invadió, splendid solo reía a carcajadas al ver como flippy refunfuñaba.

Eran las diez de la noche, el día se había pasado más que rápido, los tres caminaban por las calles de happy tree, splendid llevaba al dormido niño en sus brazos

"bu-bueno, yo me-mejor me voy a ca-casa" dijo tímidamente flaky

"yo me llevare a Jo, si no te molesta" la chica solo sonrió

"no te pre-preocupes… está bien" respondió la pelirroja mientras se alejaba de los dos chicos

"¿Jo?" pregunto confundido flippy

"si, el pequeño se llama Joshua, pero lo abrevio como Jo"

"am… ¿te lo llevaras a tu casa?"

"si, ¿quieres ir?" el peliverde se sorprendió un poco, la casa de splendid, por su mente pasaron varias imágenes, si iba, quizás sabría la verdadera identidad del héroe, eso lo llenaba de curiosidad

"¿seguro que está bien?"

"claro, después de todo, eres mi amante…" beso con delicadeza los labios entre abiertos de flippy

"¿¡qué crees que haces!? ¡Y más en un lugar como este!" susurro el peliverde cubriendo su boca para no volver a ser besado por su contrario, splendid solo sonrió

"ven, es por aquí" caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un túnel de arboles

"¿vives ahí?"

"no, es al lado, ven sígueme…" tomo la mano libre de flippy

"oye, cuidado, que aun estoy mal herido"

"lo siento" caminaron adentrándose en el bosque y a unos pocos metros de aquel túnel, una cabaña

"esa es mi casa, sígueme" se escucho el crujir de la puerta principal al abrirse, splendid encendió las luces y dio a ver la modernidad de la cabaña

"por fuera parece realmente rustica, pero veo que no lo es para nada" splendid caminaba hacia una de las habitaciones

"si" le sonrió mientras abría una puerta del pasillo

"¿Dónde vas?"

"tengo a acostar a Jo…"le respondió mientras se internaba en la habitación, flippy miraba a su alrededor, decidió tomar asiento

"parece que la ardilla no gana mal dinero…" pensó, aun mirando su entorno

"Jo llega a babear de lo dormido que esta… ¿quieres hablar de algo?"

"no, la verdad no se me apetece hacer nada…" más bien no sabía por dónde empezar, bajo su vista algo desganado

"bueno, ya que tú no quieres empezar lo hare yo, dime… ¿por qué te mudaste a happy tree?" flippy lo miro sorprendido, solo suspiro, quizás si el repondría a sus preguntas, luego el respondería las suyas, no tenía otra opción más que responder

"… antes vivía en la capital, era una ciudad muy agitada, llena de fuertes ruidos y escándalos, siempre habían nuevas noticias, y no de las buenas, siempre eran malas… todos los días y en cada portada… en todos los canales… estaba yo… asesinato… rapto… los asaltos eran las cosas menos grave que cometía… no estoy para nada orgullo de lo que hice mientras estuve allí… estuve con sicólogos, siquiatras, incluso estuve a punto de caer en un manicomio… me llenaban de pastillas y drogas adormecedoras, no recordaba nada de lo que hacía durante el día, me enteraba por las noticias… no sé cómo no me drogue hasta morir, creo que esa hubiera sido una solución mejor…" el silencio hizo eco en la casa, solo se escuchaba un reloj correr

"pensé que si no me alteraba estaría a salvo de EL… pasaron dos años sin que apareciera… debí haberme suicidado cuando pude…" otra vez el silencio, otra vez el reloj, splendid lo miraba con preocupación y tristeza

"sabes… yo… yo te vi llegar a happy tree… traías contigo un montón de maletas y tenias una cara como de zombi, pero tu mirada… lucia tan cansada y aun así logre ver esa dulzura en tus ojos… al pasar los días te vi mas renovado, las ojeras se habían ido y llevabas una hermosa sonrisa… hacia resaltar tu dulce y calmada mirada… creo que ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti, yo quería acercarme a ti, pero me daba algo de miedo y vergüenza… digo los dos somos hombres y yo no sabía cómo reaccionarias… pero hace solo unas semanas pude hablarte… y no sabes cuan nervioso estaba, internamente gritaba y me moría de vergüenza" las últimas palabras las pronuncio con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, flippy también sonrió al escuchar todo eso

"dime flippy… se… sé que es algo raro pero… ¿que sientes por mi?" flippy se puso nervioso y tensó hasta el último musculo de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo, trago pesado y mirando al suelo susurro

"yo… aun no lo tengo claro…"

"¿y qué debo hacer para que lo aclares?" flippy se sobre salto al escuchar aquella pregunta, no pensó que splendid lo escucharía, este se acerco a una peligrosa distancia, tomo con suavidad una de las manos de flippy y se la llevo a sus labios besándola como si de alguna joya se tratara

"dime… ¿qué hace falta… para que me puedas amar?..." el peliazul lo beso en los labios, nada de juegos con sus lenguas, solo el contacto de sus labios contra los contrarios, solo eso basto para desorientar al peliverde

"yo… no lo sé… es… es muy extraño todo esto…" splendid lo volvió a besar, esta vez con una pequeño roce de lenguas, flippy no respondía, solo dejaba a splendid hacer lo que quisiera

"un… un poco mas…" susurro el peliverde a los segundos de separarse del peliazul, este lo volvió a besar, esta vez con más pasión, flippy respondió, entrelazaban sus lenguas con desenfreno

"Un poco mas… de tus besos…" flippy tomo la nuca de splendid atrayéndolo hacia él, empujándolo cada vez más para, así, intensificar aquel sofocante beso que ya los estaba dejando sin oxigeno, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, se escuchaba el rose de las ropas y algunos gemido y jadeos comenzaron a llenar el silencio de la habitación

"mas… mas de tus manos…" volvió a susurrar, un beso deseoso, unas carisias lascivas, ya era tarde para detenerse

"necesito… mas de ti…" se lo susurro al oído, provocándole un ligero espasmo al peliazul, este lo miro sediento de deseo, el aura que en ese instante rodeaba a flippy parecía estar tan lleno de alborotadas hormonas, splendid se daba cuenta de ello, lo podía oler, lo podía sentir, lo estaba provocando, no se resistiría, era demasiado tarde como para hacerlo…

y… yo los deje en el limbo e.e

Hola esta vez lo subí a tiempo :3 espero hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo lo disfruto escribiendo e.e, me gustaría leer sus opiniones y sus criticas, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos el próximo fin de semana :3 bye!


	9. Chapter 9: marca de sangre

Capitulo 9: "marca de sangre."

Splendid besaba su cuello, el tic tac del reloj era opacado por los incansables jadeos de los dos cuerpos sobre aquel sofá color carmesí

"solo… un… poco…" susurraba flippy abrazándolo con desesperación, cerros sus ojos con fuerza al sentir las manos del peliazul bajo su ropa, los abrió con lentitud, sentía como splendid lo acariciaba y besaba, pero, algo malo ocurrió, al abrir por completo sus ojos, a un lado del sofá, estaba EL, su macabra sonrisa hizo que flippy dejara escapar unas lagrimas, su respiración se acelero, ya era tarde, había tomado completo control sobre el peliverde

"splendid… ¿me darás… lo que le das a flippy?" splendid se sobre salto al escuchar el tono de aquella voz, trato de incorporarse pero una mano se lo impidió, miro a los ojos de aquel ser que lo retenía, ya no era flippy, su mirada era fría, sin brillo, era la mirada de un sicópata, de un acecino,

"dime… ¿me lo darás?..." su voz imito inocencia, esto solo causo un incomprensible temor en splendid

"¡responde!" le grito colocando sus manos al rededor de su cuello

"su-suéltame…" dijo apenas con el poco aire que quedaba un sus pulmones

"dime… dime…" repetía mientras se posicionaba sobre el peliazul sin dejar de apretar su garganta

"que… se supone… que debo… darte…" soltó un poco el agarre para que splendid pudiera hablar

"mi nombre… dilo…" lo miro de manera acecina, splendid no sabía qué hacer, estaba inmovilizado, podía liberarse con facilidad, pero no quería hacerle daño, era flippy después de todo

"no se tu nombre" su contrario arqueo un poco una de sus cejas se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de splendid y choco sus frentes "mi nombre, es… fliqpy" le sonrió de una forma tan macabra que splendid no pudo evitar tragar pesado, roso sus narices y luego lo beso mordiendo con fuerza el labio inferior del peliazul, este desvió su rostro en señal de dolor

"tu sangre no sabe mal" dijo mientras pasaba su lengua limpiando la sangre que había quedado en sus labios, splendid se toco los suyos notando que de su labio inferior brotaba mucha sangre, fliqpy volvió a besarlo, lamia la sangre de la boca de splendid

"vamos, dilo… mi nombre" volvió a apretar la garganta de splendid, este no quería lastimarlo, intentaba liberarse pero el agarre de fliqpy no era fácil de zafar

"fli-fliq…py" dijo apenar tratando de respirar, el mencionado soltó el agarre dejando que el aire ingresara a los pulmones de splendid

"ahora… me darás lo que le has estado dando a ese idiota de flippy" tomo la parte inferior de su polerón y se lo quito, dejando su torso al descubierto, splendid no supo qué hacer, solo frunció el seño algo preocupado

"no" fue la repuesta del héroe ante todo esto, fliqpy lo volvió a mirar de forma acecina

"no te lo pregunte" cerro su puño y golpeo con fuerza el rostro de splendid haciendo que de su boca saliera más sangre

"me lo darás y punto…" fliqpy rasgo la polera que el peliazul llevaba puesta, tomo un trozo de la tela y con esta tapo la boca del héroe, tomo otro trozo y con este amarro sus manos al sofá

"me lo darás… me lo darás…" repetía con una sonrisa de maniático mientras lamia el trozo desnudo de splendid, este trataba de gritar pero el trozo de tela en su boca ahogaba cada sonido que salía de sus cuerdas vocales, pudo haberse liberado, pero no lo hizo, fliqpy se desabrocho la hebilla de su pantalón, se los quito y los dejo caer a un lado del sofá, lo mismo hizo con splendid

"quiero saber… que tanto se divierte flippy…" aun tenía esa maniática sonrisa, splendid lo miraba aterrado, fliqpy comenzó a lamer el miembro del peliazul, este cerro sus ojos con fuerza al sentir aquella lengua en su entrepierna, cuando el peliverde hubo estimulado lo suficiente, comenzó a morder los muslos del héroe, este intentaba gritar, pero los gritos no pasaban mas allá de la tela

"dime… es esto lo que deseas ¿verdad?" fliqpy señalo su cuerpo desnudo, splendid lo miro confundido

"este cuerpo, se que lo quieres tener una y otra vez, quieres dejar tus marcas en el… ¿verdad?" fliqpy volvió a posicionarse sobre splendid haciendo que sus caderas quedaras perfectamente acopladas

"ah… que sensación más genial…" splendid quiso golpearlo, pero recordó que ese cuerpo era de flippy y si le hacía daño, lo lamentaría para el resto de su vida

"flippy no se la pasa mal… es… es bueno…" su sonrisa aun no se borraba, subía y bajaba sus caderas, a veces, las movía de una lado a otro provocando en splendid ciertos espasmos

"ah… caliente…" con una de sus malos comenzó a rasguñar el abdomen de splendid, muy lentamente escribía su nombre

"fli...qpy… así no te olvidaras de quien soy…" lascivamente lamio desde su ombligo hasta el cuello del héroe

"yo soy flippy… ¿por qué no me puedes amar también?…" nuevamente trato de lucir inocente, splendid se soltó del agarre y lo más rápido que pudo se posiciono sobre fliqpy

"tu… no eres… flippy…" tomo sus muñecas con fuerza, su contrario se quejo por el dolor que el agarre le generaba

"claro que lo soy… que no ves… sin mi ese tipo no podría vivir" cruzo sus piernas por encima de splendid atrayendo sus caderas a las suyas

"soy parte de su mente, de su cuerpo y de su alma… yo… soy el" splendid lo golpeo en rostro

"si!... vamos… ¡golpéame!... sé que quieres hacerlo idiota… ¡vamos!" splendid tomo con furia las piernas de su contrario y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza

"eso… eso es… ¡mas fuerte!" splendid estaba fuera de sí, una furia incomprensible lo invadió en ese momento, dejo unos moretones en esas suaves y blancas piernas, tomo las caderas del peliverde con fuerza dejando los mismos moretones que había dejado en sus piernas, la brutalidad de aquel acto era tal que por todo el cuerpo del peliverde quedaron marcas de moretones y mordidas ensangrentadas

"si…. ¡Vente dentro!... ¡apresúrate!" fliqpy clavo sus uñas en la espalda de splendid, este se vino unos pocos minutos después, fliqpy comenzó a reírse, el peliazul reacciono y retrocedió al ver lo que acababa de hacer

"no… que hice…" de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lagrimas, observaba todas la marcas en el pálido cuerpo de flippy, no pudo contenerse más y estallo en llanto

"no… ¡no!" se decía asi mismo, una risa burlesca comenzó a hacerse escuchar más fuerte, splendid levanto su mirada, viendo el cuerpo maltratado sentado en el sofá, fliqpy lo observaba con la mirada vacía

"nos vemos…" le sonrió y poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron por completo, splendid de acercó con temor a su contrario, noto que estaba inconsciente, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo llevo a su habitación, allí lo limpio, le coloco ropa limpia y lo recostó en la cama

"lo siento flippy…" unas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos del peliverde

"splendid…" susurro entre sueños

"estoy… aquí…" tomo con suavidad una de sus blancas manos

"te… amo…" volvió a susurrar, splendid volvió a estallar en llanto

"Cuanto lo siento…. Lo siento…"

Holis :3 yo aquí de nuevo trayéndoles el nuevo capi, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me gustaría leer sus criticas y opiniones eso me ayuda mucho :'D también quería darle las gracias a samy/selly por siempre comentar y sacarme una sonrisa con esos comentarios xDD, tendrás una aparición especial en uno de los capis solo porque eres una fiel fan ;3 muchas gracias de verdad :'D los adoro a todos :3 bye nos vemos el próximo fin de semana e_e


	10. Chapter 10: triste y hermosa lluvia

Capitulo 10: "hermosa y triste lluvia."

El sonido de la lluvia lo despertó, abrió con lentitud sus ojos, su vista era borrosa, pero alcanzaba a distinguir siluetas de objetos, sintió un dolor en todo su cuerpo, como si se hubiera caído escaleras abajo desde un quinto piso, trato de recordar lo que paso la noche anterior, pudo recordar los besos, las carisias, las palabras y a EL, a un lado del sofá, mirándolos, un fuerte dolor se clavo en su cabeza, imágenes horribles se pasaron frente a sus ojos, grito, lloró.

Splendid, quien dormía a los pies de la cama se despertó y de inmediato trato de calmarlo y apaciguar sus llantos

"flippy, flippy" tomo las manos de su contrario poniéndolas contra su pecho, este dejo de gritar, pero sus sollozos no callaron

"splendid… yo… yo te hice algo malo… lo siento…" quito sus manos y se cubrió con las sabanas, splendid lo abrazo por encima de estas desconcertando al peliverde

"no… tu no hiciste nada malo, fui yo, soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón…" flippy dejo ver su rostro, sus miradas se encontraron, un abrazo, un beso, unas sonrisas y un lo siento. Splendid se acomodo a un lado de flippy y lo volvió a besar

"te amo" el peliverde sonrió y le correspondió con un abrazo

"yo…" fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose

"Sr. Splendid… ¿está bien?" el pequeño niño estaba de pie al otro lado del umbral de la puerta con un rostro que demostraba estar lleno de preocupación y miedo

"si, tranquilo Jo, mejor ven, duerme con nosotros" splendid le hizo una señal para que se subiera a la cama

"¿el sr flippy, está bien?" volvió a preguntar el niño

"si Joshua, ven" el peliverde le sonrió haciéndole la misma señal que splendid había hecho hace solo unos instantes, el pequeño devolvió la sonrisa y con un enérgico salto se acomodo entre los dos amantes

"descanse papá splendid, descanse mamá flippy" se acurruco en los brazos del peliazul y se durmió

"¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la mamá?" reclamo flippy

"porque yo soy el papá" dijo entre risillas burlescas el peliazul, flippy solo suspiro, dirigió su vista a la ventana notando la hermosa y triste lluvia caer por le cristal

"a pesar que es un día lluvioso… es un lino día…" miro a los ojos color turquesa de su contrario, ojos que ya estaban clavados en los suyos

"esperemos a que Jo este completamente dormido, te enseñare algo".

Y asi fue, una vez que Joshua se durmió por completo, los dos enamorados salieron a caminar por el bosque bajo ese cielo lluvioso, triste y hermoso, caminaron hasta llegar a ese gran árbol en el cual se forjaron sus destinos

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?" preguntó splendid al momento en que se sentaron en el húmedo césped

"no, estoy bien, no te preocupes" sonrió el peliverde

"sabes flippy… yo… yo la verdad no sé que estoy haciendo… te amo, y por ende no quiero hacerte daño… cuando estoy contigo, siempre, siempre trato de contenerme, de no lastimarte… pero… sin embargo lo hice… una parte de mi quiere dejarte ir, pero otra parte quiere retenerte y no dejarte ir jamás… tengo miedo de volver a lastimarte y esta vez lamentarlo de verdad…" flippy lo miro sorprendido, tomo la mano de splendid la coloco sobre su pecho, se acerco un poco mas y con una sonrisa le beso la mejilla

"Lo que iba a decirte antes de que Joshua interrumpiera… era que… yo también te amo… no me dejes solo ahora… tu eres el único que puede ayudarme… quédate a mi lado por favor…" su voz se había comenzado a quebrar en el momento en el que dijo "no me dejes" su mente se había envuelto entre malos recuerdos, siempre había estado solo, siempre.

El peliazul toco con sutileza la suave majilla de flippy "te aprisionare entre mis brazos… secuestrare todas las noches tus labios… y es que te amo tanto… que me es imposible evitarlo…" lo beso, abrieron sus labios para dejar jugar con lujuria sus lenguas.

La lluvia aun caía y los dos amantes aun seguían sentados bajo aquel gran árbol "¿puedes escuchar aquella melodía?" splendid cerró sus ojos y comenzó a mover su cabeza al compas de una de una desconocida melodía

"¿Qué melodía?" flippy lo miro confundido

"la melodía de la lluvia…" se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano

"¿me concederías esta pieza, mi preciada y delicada joya?" el peliazul beso la mano de flippy, quien se sonrojo hasta las orejas, pero no dejo se sonreírle

"si…" susurro, sabía que splendid lo escucharía. Tomo con delicadeza la cintura del peliverde, este rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de splendid y apoyando su cabeza en uno de los hombros de este, comenzaron a danzar, lento y pausado "si… ahora puedo oírla" lo beso y al instante en que hizo esto splendid comenzó a flotar, flippy se dio cuenta y se aferro con fuerza al peliazul "¡no me dejes caer!"

"nunca" tomo con más fuerza la cintura de flippy, este lo miro con aquellos ojos llenos de dulzura, pero esta vez había algo diferente, tenían algo mas aquellos ojos color miel oscuro, dulzura y amor, si amor, estaban llenos de ese sentimiento "te amo…" siguieron danzando en el aire, dejándose llevar por la mágica melodía que la lluvia les ofrecía con el sonido de cada triste y hermosa gota.

Hola :D lamento mucho no haber subido el capitulo la semana pasada D: se me había perdido el borrador y tuve que escribir el capítulo de nuevo :c y aparte las pruebas me tenían bastante ocupado -.- de verdad lo lamento :c pero aquí esta, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3 más vale tarde que nunca no? xD

Muchas gracias por leer, me gustaría leer sus critica y opiniones, nuevamente muchas gracias n.n

(Los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen :p)


	11. Chapter 11: doble personalidad

Capitulo 11: "doble personalidad"

Era la mañana de una día viernes, el sol se poso sobre sus parpados y una fría gota de lluvia cayó sobre su mejilla, las aves cantaban alegres y revoloteaban entre las ramas del árbol, todo esto hizo que se despertara, con lentitud se incorporo, sintió el húmedo césped entre sus dedos, giro su vista hacia su derecha, pudo observar la imagen más hermosa que en su vida había visto, esos revueltos cabellos verdes, sus finas pestañas, ese rostro lleno de paz y tranquilidad, se sonrió, el verlo dormir asi de tranquilo lo reconfortaba, con su mano acomodo el mechón que cubría una parte de su rostro, el peliverde hizo una mueca y con lentitud abrió sus ojos, bostezó y se incorporo a un lado de splendid

"es una bonita mañana, ¿no crees?" le sonrió al peliverde

"si, lo es…" flippy apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de splendid, este le tomo su mano acariciando suavemente sus dedos, se quedaron asi durante un largo tiempo

"¡Joshua!" grito flippy poniéndose de pie de un salto

"¡o no, está solo en casa!" Splendid hizo lo mismo

"¡vamos tenemos que apresurarnos!" flippy salió corriendo, splendid lo tomo entre sus brazos mientras volaba lo más rápido que podía

"¡ODIOTA! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO!" grito flippy haciendo que algunos pájaros se asustaran.

Entraron a la casa con prisa

"¡Joshua!"

"¡Jo!" gritaron al unisonó cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación, el pequeño estaba sentado en la cama con sus cabellos desordenados y masajeando uno de sus ojos con despreocupación

"buenos días papá y mamá…" dijo bostezando, los dos suspiraron aliviados

"qué bueno que estas bien…" flippy no alcanzo a dar ni siquiera dos pasos y cayo de boca al piso

"¡flippy!"

"¡mami!" ambos, splendid y Joshua, corrieron a ayudarlo

"¿estás bien? ¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte?"

"¡mami, mami!" flippy cubría su rostro con una de sus manos mientras se incorporaba con lentitud

"sí, estoy bien… splendid… no siento mis piernas…" flippy toco sus piernas desesperado

"¡no las siento!" grito mientras trataba desesperadamente de moverlas, splendid lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo coloco sobre la cama

"mama, ¿Por qué no siente sus piernas?" pregunto Joshua tratando de subirse a la cama, flippy trato de calmarse, no quería asustar al pequeño

"no lo sé" le sonrió con apariencia serena

"flippy, si te duele me avisas, ¿ok?" Le dijo splendid mientras tomaba las piernas de flippy

"o-ok…" contesto nervioso, el peliazul le movía las piernas de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro, se las flectaba y a veces hasta lo piñizcaba, pero flippy no sentía nada

"iré en busca de un doctor, tu quédate aquí"

"en donde más, si no puedo caminar y báñate primero estúpida ardilla" el peliazul soltó una pequeña risilla y afirmo con su cabeza

"¡yo igual quiero ir!" anunció el pequeño poniéndose de pie encima de la cama

"ok, ok, pero primero un baño, vamos" splendid lo tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió al baño con el

"ah… solo otra vez…" susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos, recordó el sonido de la lluvia, sonrió inconscientemente, recordó el te amo, se sonrojo, comenzó a moverse en un vaivén de lentos movimientos, soltó una leve risa

"es una ardilla idiota" se dijo, mas el idiota en ese momento no era otro más que el, sonriendo y hablando solo como uno.

Splendid y Joshua salieron de la casa en busca del médico para flippy

"doctor, doctor" cantaba el pequeño sujeto a la mano de splendid mientras daba pequeños saltitos, se adentraron en el pueblo caminando en dirección al hospital, el pequeño Joshua cantaba y saltaba mientras splendid lo observaba con dulzura, pero algo interrumpió aquel momento, una chica estaba cayendo desde el tejado de una casa de dos pisos, splendid corrió enseguida a socorrerla

"oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?" la chica lloraba y temblaba

"… ¡casi muero! ¡¿Cómo se supone que este bien?! ¡Y no, no me hice daño!... por cierto, muchas gracias por salvarme" la chica dejo de llorar desconcertando un poco a splendid

"… pues, que bien entonces, ten más cuidado para la próxima"

"oye, espera ¿no me dirás tu nombre?" interrogo la joven

"soy splendid, el superhéroe de este pueblo, puedes adorarme si quieres" le sonrió splendid con arrogancia pero con tono de broma, la chica sonrió y aplaudió toda emocionada

"papi, papi ¿Qué paso?, ¿La Srta. Se lastimo?" dijo Joshua apareciéndose por detrás de splendid, este se agacho y acarició los cabellos del pequeño

"no, no se lastimo, solo se asusto" la chica los observo con especial atención, la imagen de splendid y Joshua le provocó un singular brillo en sus ojos

"son… ¿padre e hijo?" pregunto algo tímida

"no, pero jugamos a que lo somos, ¿verdad Sr. Splendid?"

"si" la chica grito como loca mientras pegaba un salto que asusto a sus dos contrarios

"no puede ser, si se ven tan tiernos juntos, si, si, muy tiernos" la chica hablaba como si estuviera con alguien mas, splendid tomo a Joshua entre sus brazos y algo asustado le dijo a la chica

"lo siento, estamos algo apresurados, tu… tu solo cuídate" decidió volar hacia el hospital, pero la chica lo tomo de las cintas de su antifaz

"¡pero qué!..."

"¡no te vayas! Te acompaño si quieres, pero quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, si, si, más tiempo contigo" splendid volvió a asustarse, no fue el único, Joshua también lo estaba

"ok… pero suéltame…" la chica lo siguió hasta el hospital y del hospital a casa de splendid

"oye… ¿quién es esa chica?..." flippy la miro algo asustado

"no lo sé, me siguió todo el camino hasta aquí…" le susurraba splendid

"El que no puedas mover tus piernas es el resultado de un sobreesfuerzo, no debes andar corriendo por ahí sabiendo que tienes una herida a medio sanar en tu pierna, con estos ejercicios estarás caminado en una semana, se los dejare al Sr. Splendid para que el te ayude a ejecutarlos" decreto el doctor, se puso de pie y salió de la casa

"¡kya! O por Dios… ¿puedo ver como ejercitas con el chico de pelo verde? ¿Podemos?"

"¡sácala de aquí! ¡Que se largué!" grito exaltado flippy

"…vamos, vamos, hablemos un rato en la sala, dejemos que flippy se calme…" le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras la empujaba para que saliera del cuarto

"yo me quedare cuidando de mamá" declaro Joshua saltando a la cama junto a flippy

"ma… mamá… y tu eres el papá… ¡waaaa! ¡Esto no puede ser mejor! ¿Verdad selly? Si, si, muy cierto samy"

"¡largo de mi vista!" flippy arrojo el reloj despertado a la pared asustando a splendid quien a los pocos segundos ya estaba afuera de la habitación junto a esta extraña chica

"¿Quién… rayos eres?" la chica solo sonrió ladeando un poco su cabeza

"mi nombre es samy, y el mío selly" a splendid se le genero un pequeño movimiento muscular involuntario en parpado inferior derecho, comenzó a sudar frio y para colmo, trago pesado

"¿¡doble personalidad!?"

Hola~~

Lamento no haber subido la historia el fin de semana, se me olvido :p perdónenme u-u

En compensación les dejare unos enlaces de unos dibujos que hice referente a esta historia, espero que les gusten :3

post/56176870265/e-aqui-un-dubujiyo-mio-sobre-la-h istoria-que-acabo

post/56366597051/eh-aqui-otro-dibujillo-mio-se-que -no-dibujo-muy

post/56812073042/hola-aqui-yo-pasando-a-dejar-otro -dibujo-de-la

post/57224933910/hola-que-tal-eh-aqui-otra-de-mis- dibujos-no-me (este no me gusto mucho como me quedo pero buuuee~)

post/57368983133/otro-dibujo-mio-3-se-que-no-dibuj o-muy-bien-pero

post/57841170694/hola-aqui-yo-otra-vez-con-otro-di bujo-de-mi-fic-3

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :3 me gustaría leer sus criticas y opiniones, y nuevamente disculpen por haberme olvidado u.u (samy/selly espero que te haya gustado, seguirás apareciendo de colada por ahí ;3)


	12. Chapter 12: lagrimas

Capitulo 12: "lagrimas"

Estaban solo los dos, sentados en el sofá color carmesí, ella sonreía y splendid la observaba nervioso

"Asi que… ¿Cómo debería llamarte?" la chica lo miro un poco confundida, pero a los pocos minutos pudo captar la idea de aquella pregunta

"ah… eso…" la chica cubrió su boca para ahogar la risa que escapada de entre sus labios

"no te preocupes, en realidad no tengo doble esa doble personalidad que tú dices, es solo que me gusta jugar asi, solo es eso" splendid la siguió mirando observando con nerviosismo

"¿eso no es más raro aun?"

"bueno… veras, cuando eres alguien como yo es un poco difícil hacer amigos, mi única amiga era selly, pero se marcho a estudiar al extranjero… por eso, cuando estoy sola, hago como que estoy con ella, hay veces que eso se me olvida y la gente me ve asi, lo siento si te asuste…" la chica se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, splendid por otro lado suspiro aliviado, no se creía apto para tolerar a otro ser con doble personalidad

"bueno, no tienes que disculparte por eso, pero algo me tiene inquieto…" splendid la analizo de pies a cabeza con una mirada seria y atemorizante, la chica estaba inmóvil como una piedra

"¿q-que será?..."

"¿Por qué dices que para alguien como tu es difícil hacer amigo?" esa apariencia de adulto responsable se derrumbo al inicio de la pregunta, splendid irradiaba una curiosidad casi infantil

"ah… bueno, no soy muy buena hablando con la gente, soy un poquito tímida"

"eso no me pareció hace rato"

"a bueno eso es porque se trata de yaoi…" hubo silencio, splendid dudaba si preguntar o no lo que significaba la última palabra, prefirió no hacerlo, algo le decía que no era buena idea saberlo

"y… ¿ya te vas?" pregunto splendid con una sonrisa, la chica otra vez se quedo inmóvil analizando la pregunta

"…oh, claro lo siento, me voy… espero volver a verte" le sonrió mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal

"claro que si, lamento la confusión, cuídate mucho"

"ok, adiós" la chica se fue, splendid cerró la puerta y la paz volvió a la casa

"que lio…" suspiro dejándose caer sobre la puerta, cerro sus ojos y se deslizo hacia abajo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo

"soy un tonto…" las imágenes de la noche anterior aun lo atormentaban. Unos leves sollozos comenzaron a hacer eco por la casa.

En la habitación flippy y Joshua jugaban con sus manos

"mermelada, con tostadas…" flippy tomo las manos de Joshua haciendo una gesto para que guardara silencio

"¿Qué ocurre?" flippy volvió a repetir le gesto y esta vez se logro escuchar un sollozo

"Joshua, ve a ver qué pasa, luego vienes y me dices" el pequeño afirmo con la cabeza, salió muy decidido de la habitación, creyendo que estaba en alguna misión imposible o algo por el estilo, pero al llegar a la sala de estar, sus ánimos mermaron, allí, en el piso, llorando y lamentándose, estaba la persona que para él, era el más fuerte y valiente del mundo entero

"¿Sr. Splendid?..." no lo podía creer

"Jo… lo siento, no… no te preocupes" seco sus lagrimas y le sonrió

"¿Por qué llora?" splendid se puso de pie y tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos

"¿yo?, ¿llorar?, yo no estaba llorando, solo tenía una basura en el ojo" le volvió a sonreír, Joshua tomo el rostro del peliazul con sus pequeñas manitos, lo miro a los ojos y lo abrazó

"llorar está bien…" splendid se sorprendió, Joshua era más inteligente de lo que pensaba, correspondió el abrazo y lo beso en sus ondulados cabellos color miel

"gracias…" Joshua le sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar con más fuerza que antes, el sonido de unos nudillos contra la madera de la puerta exalto a ambos

"¿Quién podrá ser?" splendid camino hacia la puerta con Joshua entre sus brazos, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a flaky del otro lado "Ho-hola, splendid" la pelirroja le sonrió con ternura

"flaky, hola, ¿Cómo estás? Van pasa, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"bueno y-yo vengo por Joshua" splendid hizo un gesto de decepción, no quería dejar ir a Joshua

"no, no, yo quiero quedarme con el Sr. splendid" Joshua se sujeto lo más fuerte que puedo del cuello de splendid

"Joshua no seas asi, te extrañe en casa" le refunfuñaba flaky

"hey, que tal si vuelves cuando flippy este mejor, asi podremos salir a pasear por el pueblo" le ofreció splendid tratando de soltarse del agarre

"¿le paso algo a flippy?"

"tranquila no es nada muy grave, solo necesita reposo" de la nada Joshua se soltó y corrió a la habitación donde se encontraba flippy,

"¡Joshua!" flaky salió tras él y splendid tras los dos, al abrir la puerta de la habitación, la imagen fue re confortable para los dos, flippy abrazaba a Joshua y este a flippy

"adiós Sr. Flippy, mejórese rápido ¿sí?" flippy le sonrió y Joshua también

"bueno vamos Joshua…" la pelirroja saludo a flippy haciendo un ademan con la mano, el pequeño le sujeto la mano que tenia libre y se despidieron de ambos, al cabo de unos segundos se encontraron los dos solos en casa, splendid se sentó a orillas de la cama mientras de su bolsillo saca un papel

"veamos… aquí dice que los ejercicios son todos los días, bien, comencemos" el peliazul tomo una de las piernas de flippy dejándola en una posición vertical "wow… que flexible…"

"¡me duele ardilla idiota!" splendid dejo salir una carcajada burlesca que provocó la molestia de flippy

"¡as los malditos ejercicios de una buena vez!" splendid hizo silencio y comenzó a leer nuevamente el papel "…dejarla en posición vertical… flectar hacia abajo… bajar la pierna aun flectada…"

"no leas en voz alta, solo hazlo…" splendid le sonrió y continuo lo que hacía, flippy lo miraba con curiosidad, había algo que lo molestaba, algo de splendid que lo preocupaba

"oye… eras… ¿eras tú el que lloraba?" splendid se quedo inmóvil no dijo palabra alguna

"eras tú ¿verdad?"

Wooo que onda bitches ;3 eh aquí le capitulo doce, se acerca el final e_e uuuu~

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado leer, me gustaría leer sus opiniones y criticas, eso me ayuda mucho.

Gracias por leer y no estamos viendo la próxima semana :3 bye~

(los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen~~ :3 )


	13. Chapter 13: verdad

Capitulo 13: "verdad"

Splendid desvió la mirada, se sentó nuevamente a orillas de la cama y siguió en silencio

"respóndeme, ¿eras tú?" flippy estaba preocupado, quería ayudar, quería, de laguna forma, pagar todas las cosas que splendid había hecho por el

"lo siento… yo aun pienso en el daño que te hice, de verdad lo lamento…"

"¡ya basta!, ¡no fue tu culpa!, no te atormentes con eso, ¿tú crees que no he sufrido cosas peores?, ¡mírame!, ¡soy un ex soldado con daños sicológicos!, sufrí cosas que para otra personas hubieran significado el suicidio, lo que me hiciste no fue nada, deja de lamentarte, yo ya te perdone, además, lo vuelvo a repetir, no fue tu maldita culpa…" splendid lo miro sorprendido, el rostro de flippy se notaba furioso, pero sus ojos delataban la preocupación que sentía en ese instante

"flippy…" susurro el peliazul observando a su contrario con ternura

"además… si no te amara, ni siquiera estaría aquí ahora…" flippy desvió su mirada a la vez que susurraba estas palabras, splendid sonrió y se abalanzo sobre flippy para abrazarlo con desesperación

"¿¡qué te pasa!?..."

"te amo…" el peliazul lo miro a los ojos, flippy se sonrojo y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que cerrar sus ojos en sinónimo de nerviosismo, splendid aprovecho eso y lo beso, suave y delicado, se miraron y otra vez se besaron, con desesperación enredaban sus lenguas en juegos lascivos con estas, flippy se estaba quedando sin oxigeno, tuvo que separarse para poder respirar

"respira por tu nariz…" splendid lo volvió a besar, flippy lo abrazo con fuerza y en pocos minutos aquellos besos pasaron a su cuello y hombros, esos abrazos se transformaron en carisias lujuriosas, splendid lo acariciaba bajo la polera, el peliverde posos su manos en la espalda desnuda del peliazul, acariciándola se dio cuenta de unos extraños relieves, splendid despojo de sus ropas a flippy, para luego seguir acariciando sus suaves y pálidas piernas las cuales ya tenían sus marcas grabadas en ellas, al volver a besar a flippy en el cuello le dio a notar a este las marcas recientes de los rasguños

"… splendid…" pronuncio flippy entre leves jadeos, splendid lo miro con extrañeza

"… tus heridas, ¿sanan rápido, verdad?" el peliazul quedo algo confundido con la pregunta, si bien estaba totalmente fuera de contexto, decidió responderla de todas formas

"si tardan entre 8 minutos o 1 hora las más graves" al terminar de dar la respuesta volvió a besar a flippy en los labios, pero este lo aparto

"hay unos rasguños en tu espalda que probablemente te hice yo la noche pasada ¿Cómo me explicas que no hayan sanado aun?" flippy volvió a mostrar esa expresión de preocupación, splendid se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño a toda prisa, se miro al espejo y descubrió que flippy tenía razón, esos rasguños seguían allí, volvió a la habitación, cerró la puerta y lentamente camino hacia la cama sentándose a un lado de flippy

"¿yo no te eh contado nada sobre mi familia verdad?"

"no"

"bueno te lo contare… yo nací asi, con estos poderes, a medida que fui creciendo se fue notando mas, había veces en que no sabía controlar mi fuerza y lastimaba a las personas, un día tratando de ayudar a mi madre, la lastime, fue algo grave, estuvo en el hospital con riesgo de muerte, mi padre se enfado mucho, me golpeo y me abandonó en un orfanato, las heridas no sanaron como siempre lo hacían, tardaron mucho. Cuando cumplí los diez años, una familia me adopto, eran muy amables, me amaban mucho y yo a ellos, a pesar de que ellos no sabían muchas cosas sobre mi condición, trataron de enseñarme lo mas que pudieron, me enseñaron a controlarme, que tenía que ocupar mis poderes para el bien, para ayudar. Un día mi nuevo papá me golpeo con una de las correas de la montura del caballo, claro, fue un accidente, me dolió mucho, el brazo me sangraba, tenía un corte, mi mamá lavo la herida y la vendo, yo pensé que la herida sanaría como siempre lo hacía, pero no fue asi, le pregunte a mi mamá él porque me pasaba esto, ella me dijo si acaso yo los amaba a ellos, obvio respondí que si, los adoraba, ella me dijo que quizás, cuando sentía este afecto tan grande como lo es el amor, yo me volvía vulnerable ante las personas por las cuales sentía eso, me dijo que tuviera cuidado… bueno, después que me hice mayor me fui de casa y me vine a vivir aquí, jamás pensé que me iba a enamorar por ende andaba sin preocupaciones, lo único que me preocupaba era la maldita criptonunt… creo que ahora tengo otra debilidad…" splendid soltó una leve risa, miro a flippy, este estaba con la mirada perdida en otro punto de la habitación pensando en todo lo que splendid le había dicho, pensando en aquel sentimiento, pensando en su familia, el peliazul se inclino un poco y beso su mejilla "te amo" le susurro al oído, flippy se estremeció al sentir su voz tan cerca, lo miro a los ojos y con la voz a punto de quebrarse le dijo

"¿no sería mejor que me odiaras?..." splendid lo abrazó con delicadeza y ternura

"no vuelvas a decir eso… te amo y eso no cambiara… jamás" lo beso en los labios, flippy dejo salir unas lagrimas, splendid tomo su rostro con mucha delicadeza secando cada lagrima que escapa de los ojos de flippy, un nuevo beso, esta vez mas apasionado, titubeó un poco en si tocar a flippy o no, este se dio cuenta de ello, decidió abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien.

Esa tarde hicieron el amor hasta el anochecer.

Tomaron un baño junto, splendid llevaba a flippy en sus brazos, lo recostó en la cama, lo vistió con una de sus poleras y se acomodo a su lado "¿quieres que continúe con los ejercicios? o ¿continuamos mañana?" splendid lo abrazo y le acarició sus cabellos

"mañana, estoy cansado" flippy se acurruco en el pecho del peliazul dejándose acariciar por este

"ok, buenas noches…" con un beso en la frente se durmieron dejando el frio de la noche totalmente ausente, en cambio una calidez invadió esos dos cuerpos una calidez que ya conocían, pero que esa noche sintieron con mas fervor que antes.

Holi :3 aquí yo de nuevo, esta vez sí a tiempo xD

Espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría poder leer sus opiniones y criticas, eso me ayuda mucho :3

Muchas gracias por leer y nos estamos viendo la próxima semana bye bye perverts ;3

(los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen :3)


End file.
